


Kept Man's Romance

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Ultimate Kept Man Life
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: The Kept Man and his Girlfriend have been married for some time now, but they never had their honeymoon. His Girlfriend, who is now his wife, has an interesting proposal for him.





	Kept Man's Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the mobile game Ultimate Kept Man Life by Masukachi, K.K.

_To be a kept man, someone who does not work, but rather profits off the hard work his wife does, means to win. It is like being the lion of the pride, who sleeps twenty hours a day while the rest of the pride hunts. It is like being the queen bee of a hive, who simply stays at home while all the other bees work, her only responsibilities being feeding and breeding. So as long as I stay home and remain unemployed, I’m winning._

\---

It really is a beautiful day today. It’s sunny out, but not too sunny, with just enough clouds in the sky to keep it cool; it’s breezy out, but not too windy, just enough keep the wind chimes ringing. The kind of day that’s just perfect for tending the garden and making sure that the vegetables are growing up nice and healthy, that the flowers are attracting the right butterflies and bees. And of course, keeping Raoh’s water bowl full so he can keep running and playing around the yard, and an eye on his chew toys to make sure he hasn’t destroyed them already. But most importantly, it’s a beautiful day today because it’s one of the rare days my wife has off from work.

Before we got married, I kept myself too busy with impressing her by doing housework and all sorts of strange tasks, so we had little time to spend together, but now that we’re married, she’s been kept too busy with work to be spending time at home. It’s such an unfortunate coincidence, but I suppose it really couldn’t be helped, especially not when she’s the heir to a huge conglomerate. At least it means we cherish our time spent together a lot more.

Now that I’ve finished with gardening, I got up and wiped the sweat from my face with a towel. I’ve given my wife enough alone time in the morning to get some reading done, I should head inside before she starts missing me too terribly (I miss her too terribly already). Turning around to face the yard, I watched Raoh roll around in the grass on some poor earthworm he found, and called out to him, “Hey Raoh! Hey boy, you wanna come in now?”

Raoh looks at me for a moment, and then immediately went back to rolling on the earthworm. Seems like he still wants to play some more, so I suppose I’ll just head back inside myself for now then. Once he’s tired and looking for brunch, he’ll give us a bark.

Heading back inside the house, taking off my shoes, and setting them on the shoe rack, I plopped down in the couch. My wife had put away the book she was reading, and was now checking out some other book on the shelf, standing by it and reading attentively, but when she heard me come in, she turned around and gave me a smile, saying, “Welcome back in!”

“Ahh, thank you. Say, what’re you reading there?” I asked, pointing to the book… no, notebook she had in her hand. I don’t recall ever having seen that one before, was it new? It didn’t look very new.

“Oh, it’s… hm.” My wife paused, a playful smile appearing on her face, and then closed it. Hiding it behind her back and slowly coming towards me, she blushed, and asked, “Say, we never really got around to doing it, have we?”

What in the world could she be thinking about? I’m getting a little nervous, the way she was looking at me. Does this have anything to do with what she was reading? “D-doing what? What’s ‘it’?”

“Oh, you know, that.” She snickered, and sat down on the couch next to me, still keeping that notebook she was holding out of my sight, even while resting her face on my shoulder, looking up at me. “We never had our honeymoon, silly!”

“A-ahh?” Oh, so that’s what she was talking about. My cheeks quickly turned bright red; just what in the world was she reading, that made her bring this up so suddenly!? “Wh-why did you mention that just now? I m-mean, this is your day off, but I thought you would have like, told me beforehand or something…”

Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against the idea at all. My wife really is the most beautiful woman in the world, and I’ve always loved sleeping by her side. To take that just a step further and actually do that would be simply wonderful, and it’s honestly a shame we didn’t get the chance to even though we’ve been married for a few months now. We were supposed to go on our honeymoon when we first got married, but her father suddenly fell really ill, so she had to look over the company while her father recovered in the hospital. Business at the company has been shaky ever since, but at least her father was now well enough to be working again.

But even so, why suddenly bring this up now-!?

My wife seemed delighted with my flusteredness, even though her own cheeks were flushed as well. She brought the notebook out from behind her, opened it up to a particular page she had kept a tab on, and showed it to me. The moment I read this, my cheeks turned even redder, and even hotter. Watching my reaction, she giggled again, and said playfully, “Queen bee whose only responsibility is to feed and breed, hmm? I didn’t know you have that kind of fantasy!”

Oh god, this is my diary from like a year ago! How did it make its way all the way to her bookshelf!? I thought I had hidden it away under my bed! ...Then again, there was that one time when Raoh got under my bed… Argh! Still, this is so embarrassing! Not to mention, now she knows the real reason why I was trying to hard to be a kept man! “I-It’s not like that at all! That wasn’t wh-what I was going for! I g-get that it’s weird analogy now, but at the time I wasn’t thinking of anything like… like th-that at all!”

“Hehehe, is that so!” She laughed, really entertained by watching me get all flustered and blushy. Geez, I never thought she had the side to her to be making lewd jokes like this! Then, giving me a flirtatious look and a wink, she said in a hush, sensual voice, “Why, wouldn’t the queen bee like to be bred, hmm?”

“D-don’t be weird like that, geez! Besides, I’m a m-man!” Me getting even more flustered only made her laugh even more. I never knew she could be such a tease like this! Is this what she’s like in bed too…? Argh, geez, now she has me thinking about her lewdly! “I-I mean, I’d want to d-do it with you, yeah, but you don’t have to m-make it weird like that!”

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing you ~”

After a few moments of my wife’s giggling and my blushing, we finally quiet down a bit, just enough for me to get worried again. Isn’t she bothered at all by what I’ve written in my diary? Wouldn’t she think that I don’t actually love her, and have just been using her all along? I don’t want her to get the wrong idea from something dumb I wrote a year ago! Even back when I wrote that, I was just being stubborn, I didn’t actually mean that I was using her... 

“In all seriousness though, why don’t we do it tonight?” My wife said, her smile warm and soft, her tone gentle and soothing, “We never got the chance to, and since today is my day off, I figured it would be a good way for us to spend some… intimate time together. Besides! My father is hopeful that we might be able to provide him a grandchild! Don’t you think it would be nice to finally be a father?”

Ahh, geez, how can I think about something like that when she’s being so earnest about it? Did she really miss the part where I preached about winning and all that crap? “I-I mean I suppose so, I just… I dunno, would you really be okay with that? Having a child and all. I mean, you’re going to be carrying it for nine months, and I don’t even know if I can take care of a child all that well…”

“I’ll give you more allowance for babysitting!” My wife winked, holding up a wad of cash, and then giggled. Even after reading all that, she’s still doing that-!?

“Ahh, geez, you know I don’t give a crap about the money, I just care about you.” I said, scooting closer to her and bringing my arm around her waist, pulling her close, “It’s just… argh, I don’t know, I’m so bad with talking about my feelings.”

She puts the money away and looks up curiously at me, and then plants a kiss on my cheek. Cuddling close to me, she lowered her voice, and asked, “Hmm, is this about what you wrote in your journal? Winning and everything?”

Of course, I don’t respond to that. I wouldn’t know how to without making myself sound like a real jackass.

“Hehe, I know I act all naive and airheaded and all, but I kinda already picked up on that months ago, you know?” She said gently, as if trying to keep a glass cup from falling off the edge of the table, “You were being really silly with your silent competition with my father, so I just kind of figured it was about you being a kept man and all that, and decided to play along. But I know that you really do mean well, and that you just want to make my life better.”

I really am lucky to have such a perceptive girl like her. But even so, I just feel so ashamed of myself for even having put her through all that, getting caught between her father and me because I’m so insistent on being a kept man. Tilting my head away, trying to avoid eye contact, I mumbled, “I mean, it’s the least I can do to… not be a parasite on your life.”

“You’re not a parasite though, you never were, dear. Even before you started being a househusband.” She said, this time a little bit more assertively, “You remember back when you were still in college, what I said to you? Hmhm, I said that I truly did love you with all my heart, and would continue to love you no matter what, even if you can’t find a job, even if you don’t pursue any careers. I honestly don’t care if I’m the one who is paying for you, who’s providing for you, I’m just really happy to be with you. Mm, and I hope you’re happy with me too.”

“Of course I’m happy with you!” I said, my eyes trailing downwards now, still nervous about making eye contact, “You’re the only one who’s ever… cared about me so deeply like this, who’s willing to love me even when I’m just being completely useless to society. No one’s ever approved of me throwing my potential away by refusing to find a job, but you… you actually do care about me, and… even when I’m being so selfish and dumb…”

“You’re not being selfish and dumb, you’re doing what you want to with your life, and so am I. Hmhm, it just so happens that what we both want are so compatible. Lucky, right?” Bringing her leg over my lap and shifting over to straddling my thighs, my wife held my face in her hands, and turned my head to look at her. Even when I’m so pathetic like this, she’s looking at me with such loving eyes, and such a cheery smile… I really don’t deserve her. I really am too lucky to have her. Planting a soft kiss on my lips, she smiled and whispered, “Hehe, why don’t we have some fun tonight? It’s been a long week, we both deserve to unwind a bit.”

Honestly? Yeah. If that’s really what she wants, I’m happy to do it. And if she really wants a child, I’m happy to take care of it for her. She’s such a wonderful wife, she deserves all the best I can give her. Giving her a small nod and a smile, I said, “...Yeah, we should. Hehe, it’ll be fun.”

And we kiss, her body close to mine while her soft lips pressed up against mine. I slowly bring my arms around her waist as I tasted her lips, the sweet taste of her cherry chapstick, and savoured her lovely scent, undoubtedly from the conditioner she uses. The more we kissed, the more passionate she became, her tongue slowly pushing its way into my mouth, just to tease me for a moment before pulling back again, leaving my tongue wanting more, and pushing into her mouth to find it again. She’s such a tease with me, and I love it so much. It always makes me feel so blissful to kiss her like this…

And Raoh starts barking. Great. Way to ruin the mood, Raoh.

My wife breaks the kiss and pulls back just a bit, just enough to wipe away the saliva trail dangling between our mouths with her sleeve. Turning to look at our dog, standing by the sliding glass door, eagerly wagging his tail, ready for his brunch, she giggled and said, “Why don’t you let him in, dear? We can continue this tonight.”

“Awww.” I pouted. I really didn’t want to get up now, but I suppose there’s not much of a choice. As soon as my wife noticed my hesitation though, she quickly planted another quick kiss to my lips, and got up. She’s so loving with me, I can’t help but smile, and say, “Alright, alright, I’m on it. I’ll start preparing lunch too.”

“Hehe, you do that, dear.” My wife smiled, and gave me a hug when I stood up. “I’ll be in our room, call for me when lunch is ready, alright? Love you!”

“Yeah, I can do that. Hehe, I love you too.” And I gave her another kiss. I really am the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
